


Accidental(?) Fall

by huffeepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time writing Smut, Harry likes books, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, This is my comfort ship, accident tripping, at random, consent is number one children, dont come for me, george is hot, harry pulls a hermione (by reading books), horny for no reason, the author is bored, there is consent do not worry, what are these tags jesus, what is their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffeepuff/pseuds/huffeepuff
Summary: Over the summer before 6th year, the Weasley’s and Hermione decide to stay with Harry, making sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.Soon, they go out to Diagon Alley though they leave Harry and George since Harry decides to busy himself with (muggle) books he found in the in the library at Grimmauld place and George with some stuff about the shop (George tells Fred to buy stuff for inventing products)And fate decides to give Harry something else(Yes there is consent)
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Kudos: 29





	Accidental(?) Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, uh this is my first time writing on here and I got curious so uH here- (cringy smut :,3)
> 
> AU (Alternate Universe): No Voldemort because uh I don’t want him in here but Sirius still dies due to a unknown cause. Death eaters all die since lickle Voldy died, the dark mark creating a life contract with both the taker and Voldemort :P
> 
> Oh and (basically) 5th year Harry and 7th year George
> 
> And yes I know, there is plot holes

They bade Harry goodbye as one by one, (most of) the Weasley’s and Hermione floo to Diagon Alley. 

The green flame soon disappeared, leaving a regular looking fireplace. Harry sighed and picked up the book he nicked from the library from the dark brown coffee table. Since Sirius died, Harry dug himself into schoolwork, Ron even nicknamed him _Hermione 2.0_. When Ron asked him if he wanted to go to the end of the year Hogsmead trip, his excuse was “ _I need to finish my homework_ ’’ and all Ron did was accept that maybe, _just maybe_ that Harry actually had homework to finish. 

It was a surprise when they got a fire call from St. Mungos for Harry saying it was urgent; it was a few days before Christmas Day and they were waiting for Sirius to come back. Everybody left Harry to his privacy as he took the call. Silent tears streamed down Harry’s face and his voice cracked as he continued to talk to the Healer, hearing that Sirius died only _10 minutes ago, and he didn’t get to say goodbye._

Molly was the first to hug him when they came back into the room, her mother’s instinct detecting something was wrong. Her thumb stroked the tears away, almost pleading to tell her what had happened. After an hour of crying and snuggling up to Hermione with a mug half full of cold muggle hot chocolate surrounded by the rest of the Weasley’s, he finally spilled.

Right away, Hermione hugged him as tight as she could, the hug based on her love for her best friend; to the extent that she might as well choke him to death. Waves of “sorry’s”, condolences, and pitied looks came his way. All Harry did was take their pity as a form of comfort, to him, it seemed as if he wasn’t going to be lonely while in this state. 

Harry hated the way they looked at him. The way they walked on eggshells around him, careful to not say the wrong thing or mention Sirius of any sort. He hated the way that Molly looked at him with sad eyes and pity smiles and the voice of Hermione that pleas to get him out of his room to simply drink something, her voice holding a sense of sadness and of course: _pity._

 _He’s had enough sadness and pity, they can drop the act and act like nothing happened,_ Harry would think on a day to day basis. He was just so tired of the eyes that watched him, _pity_ (he scoffed at any pity that was pointed towards him) behind their pure eyes. 

Everywhere Harry looked about in Grimmauld Place was always about sadness, pity, love, or _Sirius_. So he usually spent his days up in his room, but soon he dropped the habit and spent his days in either the living room or the library. Ron thought it was odd that Harry spent his days in the library but didn’t complain since his best mate was grieving.

George, _George, yes George fucking Weasley_ , got through Harry. He got Harry to eat something and drink water, _don’t want the chosen one to die because he shriveled up into a raisin_ ; was what George responded to Harry (very smugly) after he asked why he was doing this. They were surprised to see that George was able to do it and not Molly, Hermione, or even Ron. 

Fred would tease him when George got back to their room with a smile on his face. George’s left eye crinkled when he smiled, something that Harry used to tell them apart, Fred and George were _always_ smiling. Harry was proud of the fact that he was the only one that could tell Fred and George apart, no matter where they are and what the circumstances were.

It jarred the twins when they couldn’t prank Harry when switching their places. Harry would simply say _George, Fred, you are two different people. Fred is simply not George and George is simply not Fred, no matter how hard you try you simply cannot be each other;_ which usually left an argument that Harry slipped out of when Ron would come down the stairs covered in some sort of concoction that the twins made, blaming each other as it was the other twins idea. 

Harry’s fingers turned the pages, his green eyes scanning the pages like he was trying to catch the speed of light. Despite his blindness, Harry read _surprisingly_ fast. He usually read six to eight, _six-hundred_ page, muggle literature or romantic novels or really anything he would stumble upon in the huge library that The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black held. 

Every morning Harry would find himself in the library, his fingers trailing along the (very old and dusty) book spines that lined the bookshelves. He would trail his finger until he was at the seventh bookshelf adjacent to the entrance of the library, having to reach up to tip the sixth book downwards on the fourth level of the wooden bookshelf, a rather odd (and probably dark) looking object that sat in the corner of the room, transforming into a door that opened and led him to the hidden and underground muggle section. 

He picked as many interesting looking books that he could, hoping he would read them all. Sometimes, if he got bored, he would make a report on the book; his star rating, the development in the characters, and usually just his thoughts. The reports always seemed to be about four foot long, the parchment inching off his bed and onto the hardwood floors. 

Today, Harry’s got a stack of seven books (used to be eight) beside him while he laid on the couch; the eighth book which was the famous romance novel, _Romeo and Juliet_ in his hand, his finger just turning the next page. Yes, he has read it a million times but he’s always enjoyed it so why not read it the million and oneth time. 

Some time later, around 30 minutes or so, Harry finished the book. He sighed and suddenly he had no motivation, energy, or the mindset to read another book. He rolled his eyes at the sudden mood and huffed when he took the stack of books into his arms to put it back in the library. He put down the stack after deciding to do three books at a time because when carried, the stack of literature pieces was about a head taller than Harry was and he did not want to bump into anything or suddenly fall on his arse if he stubbed his toe. 

Harry picked up the first three books on the top of the stack and ventured off to the library.

…

George sighed in relief as he finished the last of paperwork for the shop. Yes, running a joke shop was fun but was also very, _very_ tiring. He had to worry about most of the documents and behind the scene things as Fred was the creativity of the project. It was tiring to always worry about if you’re breaking a law or _laws_ , the safety protocols he hoped Fred is taking while doing this, the health of the building; after all, they were running a joke shop, _a magical one._ And of course, the safety of their customers, sometimes something could go wrong in the magical science of a product and suddenly go _boom_. Fred and George learnt the hard way when one of their fireworks touched a scattering of matches from who knows where and suddenly their flat almost burned down.

Even though the shop is set to have its grand opening in the last week of the summer, doesn’t mean that there isn’t any paperwork. They would also have to work out the mailing service, students would most likely want to order their products during the school year where students couldn’t just go to Diagon Alley. 

George’s fingers were aching and there were probably little paper cuts covering his fingertips. George was bored now, which was usually impossible, he basically spent his time either doing paperwork, pranking Ron with Fred or something in general. There was nothing to do but suddenly he remembered that Harry hadn’t gone with the rest of his family (plus Hermione) to Diagon Alley so he stepped out of his room. He walked down the steps and once the living room was in view, his eyes darted around the living room, trying to find the mob of black hair that would usually be laying down and a book in hand. 

His eyebrows quirked up to see no Harry in sight, logically he thought that maybe Harry was back in the library. George drummed his fingers against the banister as he descended down the stairs, going into the living room and resting on the couch. He lazily summoned a glass of butterbeer, now sitting up; not wanting to spill it on himself and staining the couch. The smell of faint vanilla and cedarwood littered the air indicating that Harry was here. There was always something about the scent of Harry that calmed George down. 

During the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had to sleep in George’s bed since the bed that he was supposed to have _suddenly_ vanished. Of course it was Fred’s doing but he didn’t tell his dad that. Arthur forced George to let Harry sleep in his bed since Arthur thought it was George’s doing. In the morning, when Harry awoke and George still asleep, George rolled over on Harry’s side which luckily was empty and breathed in Harry’s scent. It calmed him and made him relax which made him sleep in even more. Arthur (surprisingly) scolded him for sleeping in so late. 

George always wondered when and how his feelings for his (younger) brother’s best mate changed into something a little _less friendly._ Logically he settled on the moment when he started to help Harry. He was proud of himself and somehow he would always be happier than ever after coming out of Harry’s room. Whenever Harry and George talked, it was always something about either of them. Usually it would be the one of them (playfully) making fun of the other, and sometimes it would turn into a full on war on who could say the most embarrassing things about the other. 

At one point George thought that Harry had liked him because when George had accidentally walked into Harry’s room and took his shirt off, revealing a smooth and freckled lean chest, his shirt wet from Ron “accidentally” spilling water on him, a shriek made him turn around to see Harry as red as a tomato and the tips of his ears that peeked through his black mop of hair the darkest shade of red he had ever seen. The twins room and Harry’s room were on the same floor and only a few feet down from each other, George mistaking he was in his own room.

George’s lips suddenly turned into a smug and playful smirk and his voice husky— _like what you see Harry?_ —was the words for Harry to (somehow) turn an even darker shade of red before the boy finally sputtered out, his voice cracking a bit and almost sounding like a whisper— _put on your shirt and no I don’t like what I see_ —George just chuckled at him knowing that he was lying, the redness of his skin saying something else and all that while George said an apology (which didn’t sound like an apology to Harry).

George sat on the couch with his half empty glass of butterbeer he didn’t even know was half empty already, _probably sipped on it while thinking about Harry_ , George’s mind registered. It did kind of sound like a logical and perfectly good reason to George. 

…

Harry walked through the hallways leading to the living room, hands stuffed in the pockets of his muggle track pants. Nowadays, his days were “lazy” and spent either reading or talking to George. Harry liked talking to George, he found it calming and made his day. He and George would either talk after lunch or at night when Harry’s insomnia hit. He didn’t know why George was also awake at those times, but he assumed because of paperwork for the shop. 

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar red hair of a familiar friend. He took a gulp of air before approaching the couch— _why are you nervous, you talk to him everyday_ —and somehow, George sensed his presence and turned around to face him, giving a wide grin which showed his pearly whites. Harry gave a small smile back, not exactly happy but almost full of... _lust._

 _Merlin, he’s just George, definitely not your crush and definitely not hot_ —Harry sauntered for a moment and then made his way around the back of the couch, but fate had something in store for him.

As Harry walked, he stubbed his toe on the foot of the dark brown coffee table that stood in front of the couch where George sat, making him cry out in pain and fall into what he thinks will be the floor. Arms wrap around his torso keeping him from face planting into the floor— _and embarrassing yourself in front of the guy you fancy_ —he’s pulled up and met with deep brown eyes, so close that he can see the swirls of a lighter shade of brown. The air that once occupied his lungs was now gone, making him feel a little light-headed. 

“You ok there?” The redhead asks, a smirk laced in his tone.

Harry just nods in response, not really paying attention because he’s lost in George’s eyes. Harry finally snaps out of it when a hand rests on the back of his neck. He moves his head back, resisting the urge to close the distance between their lips. 

And once again, George’s face holds a smug smirk and he muses, “hello”.

Harry splutters unattractively (George thinks its adorable) trying to say words that his brain is making in his head, but all that comes out of his mouth is “your eyes are beautiful” his words becoming a whisper towards the end as George’s eyes widen in disbelief. Harry untangles himself from George as quickly as he can while quickly apologizing as fast as he can, spit flying out of his mouth and onto the floor. George watches Harry splutter words out and stutter his apologies all while his fingers run through his dark locks, a shake of anxiety laced in the action. 

George decides to shut him up and rises off the couch, taking long strides towards the boy and locking his arms around the boy's waist, leaning down to catch their lips together into a passion filled kiss. It takes Harry a few seconds to register that the warm sensation on his lips is another pair of lips, belonging to none other than George Weasley; his crush and also his best mates brother but not like that mattered at the moment.

Harry quickly responded back in a very much needed passion, his hands tangling in the red hair that threaded through his fingertips, Harry’s arms wrapping around his neck. George moaned as Harry tugged at his hair, complete accident but this accident was a good one. 

They fell onto the couch, soon George pulled his lips off Harry’s lips; already missing the feeling of when they were connected. But instead his lips connected with a different part of Harry’s body, a sensitive part; his neck. His lips attacked his neck, Harry again tugging George’s hair, making George moan against Harry’s neck; making a vibration that felt bloody brilliant, Harry moaning at the action. 

George craved the reaction from Harry and he then moved his kisses up his neck, just under the lobe of his ear where he grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin. George heard Harry mutter something along the lines of _fuck George_ , this boosted George’s ego to huskily respond back with a witty remark.

“Want me to?”

George felt the heat of Harry’s blush against his cheek and moved his head away from the boy’s neck and instead just above his head. George didn’t even need to say anything before Harry crashed their lips together again, both moaning in pleasure. George felt legs wrap around his waist and a surprised groan came out of George that complemented the kiss when Harry’s hips grinded against his. 

George broke their kiss and maneuvered his head back to Harry’s ear, “Merlin Harry, what are you trying to do to me?”. 

Harry only smirked at George and decided to attack George’s neck with kisses. Harry felt arms wrap around his torso and hot breath fanning against his ear. Harry smiled against George’s neck when he grazed his teeth against a spot making George moan. He bit on the spot and he smugly moved away, a dark purple spot starting to form. 

Harry hummed before moving down and attacking George’s collarbone, breathy moans echoed into his ear and hot breath fanning against the side of his neck and jawline. The younger boy finally responded, lust tinging the tone. 

“Hmm something to do with your cock that’s for sure. Maybe me gladly taking it as far as it can go or it buried inside me-“

George ground his hips against Harry’s clothed erection, earning a moan from both of them; shutting Harry up and the sound echoing through the silent halls of Grimmauld place. A finger started to drum on George’s jawline and then pulled his head to the side, making him face Harry and their eyes locking. George never really studied Harry’s eyes this much until now, the actions of lust and need making him. George’s arms unwound from Harry’s torso, and moving to Harry’s face, he removed his glasses and went even closer, their noses almost touching. The green was so vibrant and it jarred George. He unknowingly traced his finger against Harry’s jawline, leaving a trail of need and want behind. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” George’s voice filled with raw emotion that stumped Harry, the raven haired boy shrugged in response making George furrow his eyebrows. 

“Merlin Harry, you’re probably the hottest person I’ve ever seen.”

“ _Probably?”_

Harry teased and bit his lip before George could respond back with a hot remark and moved his hand down to the front of George’s trousers. His index finger traced the line of George’s manhood that showed through his trousers. His eyes were on George’s waist down and he slowly lifted his head back up to look at George’s face again. 

George’s thumb tugged on Harry’s bottom lip that was being bitten into his mouth, their lips met once again and this time it was more _aggressive._ The finger that once traced George’s erection through the front of his pants were now palming George along with his other fingers, making George to kiss harder and moan louder. Harry’s hand gripped tighter as George’s hand made its way under his shirt and rubbed his left nipple. 

The younger boy let go of George’s erection and tugged at the hem of his shirt instead. They broke apart, not far, and George’s shirt was off and now laid somewhere on the floor. Harry’s hand moved around George’s torso, wanting to feel every inch of his smooth and freckled skin. Harry traced the outline of George’s lean muscles, not too muscular but not too scrawny; just right. Harry got lost in the smooth curves of George’s chest and torso that he didn’t even notice that his shirt was off and their lips were connected once again. 

Harry wanted, no, _needed_ skin to skin contact. At this point, even a small touch would make him moan in absolute pleasure. The pair was left in their black briefs, their hard cocks rubbing against each other and only two, thin pieces of fabric separated them. Harry whined when George removed himself from his grip but was pleased and red when George’s boxers dropped to reveal a cock that couldn’t stand on its own. Harry sat up from his lying position he once occupied and looked up to George, who was now standing in front of him, expecting to go back to their top and bottom position. 

George stood in front of Harry, looking down at him with so much lust behind his brown eyes that he might just burst. George’s hand tugged at his hard manhood and Harry just sat and watched, the left corner of his bottom lip wedged between his front teeth. “What are you planning to do?” George almost growled, daring Harry to do something. Harry didn’t respond verbally but physically; he removed George’s hand from the base of his cock where it was placed, catching it before it was able to move back up. George complied and let his hand drop to the side, and tipped his head back with a groan when Harry’s hand wrapped around him instead. 

A string of curse words muttered by George when Harry slid his hand up and down, standing up and locking their lips. This time, Harry licked his tongue on the bottom of George’s lip where he gained access. They fought hungrily, their tongues exploring the deep crevices of each other’s mouth, hoping to find gold. Harry increased the speed in which his hand moved on George’s even harder cock. George’s once limp hands that fell onto the side of his body were now wrapped tightly around the smaller boy. It was surprising on how Harry still managed to stroke George, they were so close together it wouldn’t be a surprise if you couldn’t even fit a single finger in between them. 

George broke the kiss, earning a small groan of need from Harry, to whisper into words of encouragement into his ear, _“fuck Harry—mmm—just like that_ ”, soon George moaned, taking that as a sign that George was about to come; he untangled himself from George, their lips losing its connection, his hand unwrapping smoothly from George’s manhood and he dropped down onto his knees; performing so fast that it took George a hot second to notice that he wasn’t in his personal space anymore. 

George was about to pull Harry back towards him when he noticed that Harry wasn’t tugging on him anymore or in his arms but he both moaned and groaned when he felt a warm sensation wrap on the head of his cock. _“Merlin’s saggy tits, that’s bloody good Harry”_ George managed to speak out, his head dropping back and his mouth ajar. Harry smirked before enveloping George to the hilt, making George moan out encouragingly and tangle his hands in Harry’s messy locks. George’s eyes rolled back in pleasure trying to make sure his moans weren’t so loud. But that didn’t help because George moaned louder when Harry’s tongue did some _real_ magic and the head of his cock nudged at Harry’s throat muscles. 

Despite George’s pleas that he was going to come, Harry still kept his mouth around the mass and Harry milked George’s orgasm till the last drop. Harry took his mouth off of George, only a thin rope of foggy saliva connecting them. He stood up from his knees, his hand wrapping around George’s shiny cock, thumb rubbing the exposed tip that his foreskin didn’t cover. Harry leaned closer into George’s touch, his head still thrown back and mouth open ajar. Harry kissed George’s bobbing Adam’s apple and the hand that wasn’t occupied reached up and put it on the back of his neck, bringing his head aligned back with his spine. They stared into each other’s eyes and Harry removed his hand from his neck and rested it under George’s chin, pushing so his mouth closed. Harry moved to George’s ear before he whispered softly, 

_“Don’t want you eating flies”_

George’s mind did a three sixty when he looked down and saw Harry’s state; flushed cheeks, swollen pink lips, and even messier locks. He bit his lip before crushing their lips together, Harry moaning at the pressure. George palmed Harry through his boxers and pushed him onto the couch to lay on his back. A thin layer of sweat sheeted their skin, George lay on top of Harry as they both touched, kissed, and licked every spot of skin that was available to them. 

At one point, George removed Harry’s boxers and his hand wrapped around Harry’s painfully hard cock, Harry started to kiss George’s jaw and moved his head to his neck to moan when George simply tugged on his cock. George’s thumb smeared the precum that leaked out of Harry’s tip. He kissed down Harry’s body and stopped when he was in front of Harry’s groin. Harry looked at him with so much emotion he thought he would break. George’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the underside of Harry’s length. Harry groaned and George saw his eyes roll back. George smirked and brought his unoccupied hand up to massage Harry’s balls, earning him the reward of words of encouragement; _“fuck George, you’re so fucking good”_. 

Harry moaned loudly at the sensation of his cock buried down George’s tight throat and hot mouth. Harry’s moans were music to George’s ears and he bobbed his head faster. _“God, how are you so good with your mouth?”_ Harry asked breathless, and his fingers tangled in George’s auburn locks. George smirked with Harry’s cock still buried down his throat and decided to take his mouth off Harry’s still hard erection. His action earned a groan and a whine from Harry; George decided to make Harry come when George was buried inside of Harry. He pretended to not hear Harry’s pleas of letting him come down his throat but he hovered over Harry, Harry’s pupils blown and wide. 

Harry biting his lip was now George’s soft spot as George had the urge to let Harry do anything and everything to him but he didn’t let that happen. George brought his mouth up to Harry’s ear, whispering, his voice laced with hope and lust. _“Can I be buried inside you Harry?”_ He looked back at Harry who nodded but George tsked and held Harry’s chin in his right hand, _“I need a verbal answer love”_ , it jarred Harry and he croakily stuttered out; _“y-yes. Yes you can be buried inside of me George Weasley”._ George smiled at his answer and brought their lips together again and summoned a bottle of lube, he really had to thank Fred for teaching him how to do wandless magic. 

He broke their lips apart and showed him the bottle of lube, which made Harry wedge his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry watched George squirt some lube onto his fingers, before George leaned into him. _“Harry are you sure you want to do it here? We could go into my bedroom or yours if you want…”_ George trailed off and gave Harry a smile, Harry simply told him that he wanted to go into George’s bedroom. George hoisted Harry up, his hands supporting his arse as they made their way to the bedroom. George had resisted the urge to engulf Harry’s cock back into his mouth but remembered that they were going up the stairs and didn’t want to fall. A cold and wet moisture gripped his arse, remembering that George put lube on his fingers.

Harry was laid gently onto a bed of roughed up sheets and duvets and the cold and wet hand that once laid on his arse now prodded his entrance. George’s finger slipped into Harry, biting his lip to try to suppress his groan of pain but it came out anyway. A cooing in his ear calmed him down and a few words from George made him comfortable. Harry thought he was comfortable now so he asked carefully, trying to not sound like he was in pain— _“you can a-add another finger George, I’m ok”_ —George hesitated before nodding and another finger slipped into Harry. George worried when Harry’s face contorted into an expression of discomfort and pain but when George was about to slip out, a moan came out of Harry’s mouth, which encouraged him to move his fingers a little faster.

Harry felt little pain and moaned at the feel of George’s fingers in him. Harry started to push against George’s fingers, trying to get more friction. George stopped him by anchoring Harry in place with the firm grip of his hand. When George inserted the third finger, there was no discomfort or pain this time and Harry moaned at the feeling. Feeling Harry was ready for him, he took his fingers out and kissed Harry when he groaned. The hand that held Harry in place was still there to help George as he pushed Harry’s legs against his chest and got Harry to wrap his hands on his knees to keep his legs in place. Harry bit his lip as he saw George lube himself up and position himself in front of his entrance. 

George pushed forward and Harry moaned at the feeling of George pushing into him. They both moaned, Harry groaned too, when George got past Harry’s ring of muscle. _“You ok there?”_ worry laced in the question. Harry nodded but he groaned in pain when George pushed more into him. George took his hand to stroke his thumb over Harry’s cheek in an attempt to calm him down. George could either keep going until he was fully inside of Harry to try and take some pain away or take it out and call it a day, George decided to keep pushing and a cry came from Harry. He leaned down to kiss Harry to try and distract him from the pain. It helped as Harry didn’t even notice that George was fully buried inside him. As their lips disconnected from one another, Harry took his hand off one of his knees and held George’s cheek to keep him as close as he could. Besides, George’s weight kept his knee still pressed against his chest.

Harry breathlessly said that George could move now, so George started to slowly move in and out. The pain quickly subsided into pleasure with a small level of pain and Harry moaned, letting go of George so he could stand on his knees. Both of his hands gripped onto Harry’s waist, surely going to leave a mark. Harry’s moans kept George’s stamina up and soon George was able to pound in and out of Harry without pain, the only words they exchanged were moans. 

_“Fuck Harry, you’re so tight.”_ George groaned out as he pounded Harry into the mattress. George slowed his pace, Harry not liking it, making him move up and down on George’s cock. George tightened his grip, Harry moaning when George rotated his hips finding Harry’s prostate. George pounding at the same spot making Harry cry out in pleasure and arching against him with a bow, hot streaks of come shooting out of Harry’s now softening cock onto Harry’s stomach. Harry’s hole tightened around his cock, making George go even faster, using every second to be buried inside of Harry. _Merlin, he wouldn't trade anything for this_ , George thought as he felt the pit of his stomach do the familiar flip when he was about to come. 

George pulled out and threw his head back, his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it. George hadn’t noticed that Harry sat up and was now in front of his cock, a warm and wet sensation on the tip of his cock making him moan and cry out as he came. George slowly opened his eyes and they widened in disbelief when he saw Harry’s lips just coming off his cock. He leaned forward, his hands bunching into fists and going beside both sides of Harry’s body, using his arms for support; he brought their lips together, one of his hands supporting Harry’s chin. George moaned when he tasted himself in Harry’s mouth, concluding that Harry did _indeed swallow his come._ He pulled away and looking Harry straight into his eyes,

_“Swallowed my come did you? Cheeky git”_

Harry smiled and bought their lips back together eventually pulling away to whisper into George’s ear, a cheeky smirk on his face, _“I like the way you taste_.”George enveloped Harry into a kiss again and they both collapsed onto the even messier bed. George pulled Harry closer to kiss his neck, Harry playfully pulling away before saying, “ _you git”_ George frowned and furrowed his eyebrows thinking that Harry regretted it, but Harry continued, _“you tire me out and you want a round two?”_ George smirked before responding,

 _“I never mentioned I wanted a round two”._ Harry blushed and turned away, his back facing George instead. George chuckled and kissed Harry’s cheek, _“I was only joking, I would love a round two but maybe later”_. 

After a few more minutes of playful teasing, they went to sleep peacefully. Not until thirty minutes later when Harry shot up, waking George up from his peaceful sleep,

_“Our clothes!”_


End file.
